


Members Only Club

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor Wants Some Of Hank's Beer Can Dick, Feelings Realization, Gavin Reed Sucks All The DPD Dicks, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Jealous Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sub Gavin Reed, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Something happens in the back room at the DPD that everyone is evasive about. Hank describes it as a 'private club', but Connor is both confused and curious about it. He nags Hank until he finally gets an invite, but he's about to get more answers than he banked on - not only as to what the club is about, but to his own needs and desires regarding his Lieutenant.





	Members Only Club

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling to write today due to depression. I can't believe I managed to produce something despite feeling like I have cotton balls in my head, I hope that doesn't mean it's complete garbage.

Connor entered the back room, not sure what he was expecting to see. Hank had told him he was invited, and Connor had wondered why this plain room seemed to hold so much significance. He'd heard officers chatting about how it was 'good fun', but when he'd asked Ben about it, he'd clammed up. Chris had remained tight-lipped as well, changing the subject immediately.

"It's a private club thing," Hank had said, raising his eyebrow as if he was surprised Connor cared at all. "You wouldn't be interested."

That, of course, only made Connor extremely curious. Humans seemed to put a great deal of stock in their secrets, going to great lengths to protect them as if their true natures were a great source of shame but also of pride. There was something about this back room 'private club' that made Connor feel left out when he considered that he was not included. Was it because he was an android?

"All right," Hank said, after Connor nagged him for a week straight. "I asked the owner of the club, and surprisingly, he said you can come."

The back room was empty except for a black curtain cordoning off half the room. Hank stood with his arms folded on this side of the curtain. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Perhaps if you told me what 'it' is, Lieutenant, I could form an opinion one way or the other on whether this club is something I might enjoy."

"It's hard to know, Connor." Hank glanced down at his shoes. "I don't know much about that side of you. Look, it's easier if I just show you." He grabbed Connor by the arm and hauled him back behind the curtain.

There, down on his knees, surrounded by his colleagues with their dicks out, was Gavin Reed, his wrists secured behind his back with handcuffs. His mouth was currently stuffed with Chris's cock, which he was sucking on for all it was worth. Fowler, Ben, and a few other uniform cops stroked themselves to stay hard.

"I see why you kept this a secret, Lieutenant," Connor said. "I suspect the Commissioner would not approve of this behavior."

"You keep it to yourself, Connor," Hank hissed. "Gavin enjoys this. It's something that he needs, and we give it to him. Don't ruin it for him after he was kind enough to let you in."

"He would perform oral sex on me?" Connor asked.

"You're here, aren't you?" Hank snapped. He unzipped his fly and Connor watched as he hitched his pants down to his knees, leaving a thick, heavy cock restrained by tight white briefs. Connor couldn't keep his eyes off Hank, and realized he was aroused as Hank joined the line of people to get sucked off.

"You comin', Connor? Or would you rather just watch?" Gavin was looking at him, cum running down the side of his mouth as Chris zipped himself back up and patted Gavin's head. "I'm gonna give Hank a good time. You wanna watch that, I know you do."

"Enough of that, Gavin," Hank warned, his tone so sharp Connor was surprised Gavin wasn't bleeding from it. "Or you won't get my cock today."

Gavin shut up and set about servicing Ben. Connor's eyes were on Hank, though, as he reached into his tight white briefs and tugged at his cock. It was huge, and Connor was overcome by lust and jealousy. He wanted to be the one sucking off that fat cock, not Gavin Reed. As for taking pleasure from Gavin… he wasn't interested, even if Gavin didn't have a problem with the fact he came installed with a pussy instead of a dick. Watching Hank get sucked off, though… the concept sent a rush of excitement through his circuits that almost forced a reboot.

Ben came, and then Fowler. Hank was next, and Connor's pussy was positively soaking his underwear, lube drenching him as he considered Hank as a sexual partner. He watched as Hank pulled his cock out, the massive cock not even fully hard as Gavin drew it into his mouth, his eyes on Connor as he sucked Hank off, taking him into his throat until he gagged, tears running down his cheeks as Hank stroked his hair.

"That's a good boy," Hank soothed. "Come on, Gavin, you can take it."

"Stop!" Connor heard himself yell before he realized he'd let the command slip. Gavin let Hank's cock fall from his mouth and smiled, the kind of smug smirk that told Connor he enjoyed being right.

"If you're gonna gimme a lecture, Connor, don't—" Hank started.

Connor got down on his knees. "Let me have a turn, Lieutenant. I can suck you better than he can, I promise. I have no gag reflex at all."

"Well, I'll be damned… Gavin was right. You are a cock hungry slut waiting to happen."

"Please." Connor didn't know what was happening to him, and it scared him as much as it excited him. He'd never seriously considered the idea of sex until now, but the sight of Hank had taken over his commands, every function in his body rerouting itself to serve this sudden and overwhelming need like CyberLife was taking back control of him.

Like he'd been designed to suck this perfect cock and please this man he adored even more than he'd been engineered for police work.

"I need you," Connor pleaded. "Please, Hank, let me suck you off."

"Can't say no to a request like that." Hank's breathing hitched as he slipped his cock past Connor's lips. Gavin watched with fascination as Connor took Hank down to the root. Hank groaned as Connor's throat squeezed him. "You're doing so good, Connor, Christ."

"Damn, I think I'm bein' replaced. Well, have fun. Oh yeah, and I told you so." Gavin stood up and motioned one of the uniform cops to unlock his handcuffs. He shrugged them off and the room emptied out, leaving only Hank and Connor behind the curtain. Connor focused every subroutine on pleasing Hank, drawing his moans out, slowing down or stopping entirely when his sensors showed Hank was getting close to orgasm. Hank's fingers entwined in his hair, encouraging him, whispering praise that Connor drank up.

"Let me cum in your mouth, Connor," Hank said. Connor nodded, knowing it was time for Hank to finally orgasm. He sped up his pace, and Connor detected Hank tense as he prevented the muscles in his hands from pulling Connor's head roughly onto his cock. Connor ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of Hank's dick and he came with a deep bellow, emptying his load into Connor's mouth, his entire body twitching with his orgasm.

"Fuck," Hank gasped, pulling out. "Holy shit, Connor."

"Was I better than him?" Connor asked, suddenly needing reassurance.

Hank chuckled. "Yeah, you were. Wow." He pulled Connor to his feet and unzipped his jeans. Connor blushed as Hank pulled his jeans down to reveal his wet panties. Hank peeled them back to reveal his wet pussy and Connor was flattered by the hunger in his eyes that told Connor he liked what he saw. 

"May I?" Hank asked, pressing a finger into his slit and embarking on a careful exploration of Connor's sensitive sex. Connor gasped and rutted against Hank's finger as Hank let out a low, throaty chuckle. "You like that, huh?" 

Hank sank to his knees and buried his face in Connor's pussy, rubbing his clit with his nose while he licked and sucked at his slit. Connor almost screamed at the sensation of Hank's facial hair rubbing against him. He'd never felt anything so good and he understood now why the DPD had this private club.

"Hank, fuck me, please!" Connor cried out. Hank ignored him and continued swirling his tongue around until Connor was sure he was going to overload. He came with a shout so loud he was sure everyone in the bullpen heard it. He twitched involuntarily and felt tears pool behind his eyes, overwhelmed by how good it was.

And sad, at the fact that this was nothing more than a quick encounter, one of many Hank indulged in when the mood struck him. He liked his Lieutenant—more than liked him. He wanted to belong to him like Gavin belonged to everyone, pleasure him every day and make sure Hank was cared for.

"Shh." Hank pulled Connor into his arms. "You okay, Connor?"

Connor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hank, I—"

"Sorry?" Hank cupped his face in his huge hands. "Now what do you have to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't have been jealous about you receiving pleasure from Detective Reed. It was inappropriate."

"You feel what you feel. No point fightin' it. Which begs the question—what do you feel, Connor?"

"I— I want to be yours, Hank. I want to be the only one who gives you pleasure." Connor tried to look away but Hank held him in place.

"I'm pretty demanding, Connor. You sure you can handle it?" Hank smirked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out," Connor replied.

"I bet you'll do just fine," Hank whispered. He seized Connor's lips, sealing the deal, and Connor kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Hank's tongue access.

Hank pulled away. "I guess I'd better go tell Gavin that we're leaving the club, hmm?" He smiled, planting a kiss on Connor's forehead. "If I'd known this was gonna happen, I'd have let you in months ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind words only please, I'm not accepting concrit rn.


End file.
